fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst the Cat
=WORK IN PROGRESS= Origin to Present Day Mobius Born on February 20, 2089 to Li and Sven, Amethyst is the younger sister of Shakora the Cat . Amethyst was born 2 years after Shakora started training with Zalquar the Echidna when she was 7. As a child, Amethyst was quite adventurous, often wandering off, and giving her older sister, and her parents, quite a few scares. She formerly lived in the Sky Sanctuary village of Matroska with her family. When Shakora's former student turned Chaos Guardian and moved to Angel Island from her Green Hills home, Amethyst followed her sister and now lives with her in Green Hills. Personality Amethyst has the tendency to be stubborn, especially when she feels like she's being left behind. Shakora often worries about Amethyst, especially when she was a child, and had the tendency to wander off. While Amethyst has since grown out of that habit, Shakora still looks after her, which sometimes frustrates Amethyst, even though she knows it's only out of love. Family Li the Cat Li, the mother of Shakora and Amethyst, is a descendant of a shape-shifting mage that was well known in the village. Li was born in another shape-shifting village in the Seaside Hills, known as Naporia. When Shakora was young, Li demonstrated and taught Shakora and Amethyst magic whenever possible. That early exposure allowed their natural shape-shifting abilities to come to fruition. Knowing of the reputation shapeshifters had on Mobius, she raised her children to be good and knowledgeable with their abilities, teaching them how to use the power of shape-shifting for good and not evil. Sven the Cat Sven, the father of Shakora and Amethyst, was born in the Sky Sanctuary village of Matroska. He often went on trips to the Seaside Hills, where he met his wife, Li. He invited her to visit the Sky Sanctuary some day, and a month later, she finally did. A couple of years after that, they were married and had two kids, girls, Shakora and Amethyst, who both shared their mother's ability to shape-shift. He only had magical abilities, which he shared to his daughters, alongside Li. When Shakora was 6 years old, their village was violently attacked, causing him to get seriously injured. For several months, Shakora and Li would watch after and eventually, nurse him back to health, 2 years before Amethyst was born. Shakora the Cat Amethyst's older sister and guardian after moving from the Sky Sanctuary to Green Hills. More information about Shakora here Abilities Shape-shifting Like her sister, Amethyst is a shapeshifter. She can change her form whenever she pleases, from different species of Mobians (as shown to the right) to even objects or other creatures in nature. Magic Her abilities are dominantly magic-based, like her mother and sister, as well as most of the residents of her Sky Sanctuary village. Fun Facts * Character Theme: Prism by Lindsey Stirling * Battle Theme: Swag by Lindsey Stirling * Amethyst is 2 years younger than Shakora * Color scheme and name is based off of Steven Universe character by the same name * The two main physical attributes that Shakora and Amethyst share are two-tone hair and bright green eyes